Botanical/commercial classification: Petunia hybrida/Petunia Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunchiffonxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Petunia plant that originated from crossing a seedling named xe2x80x98Fantasy Pink Mornxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) (♀) and a wild-type Petunia plant named xe2x80x9840-1xe2x80x99 (♂) (non-patented in the United States and native to Brazil.
The Petunia is a very popular plant that is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few Petunia varieties which do not have an upright growth habit and which have a high resistance to rain, heat, and diseases. The Petunia plants such as the xe2x80x98Revolution Purple Pinkxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,915), the xe2x80x98Revolution Brilliant Pinkxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,914), the xe2x80x98Revolution Brilliant Pink-Minixe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,899), and xe2x80x98Revolution Blue Veinxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,322)) are decumbent-type plants having long stems, a low plant height, abundant branching, and a high resistance to heat, rain and disease. However, there are only a few Petunia varieties having a great profusion of flowers, purplish-pink colored flower petals and a high resistance to rain, heat, and diseases. Accordingly, this invention is aimed at obtaining a new Petunia variety having purplish-pink colored petals together with the above features.
In April 1998, crossing of xe2x80x98Fantasy Pink Mornxe2x80x99 as female parent and xe2x80x9840-1xe2x80x99 as pollen parent was conducted at the Omi RandD Center, Flower Division, of Suntory Ltd. In January 1999, 120 seedlings were obtained from this crossing. These seedlings were grown in pots in glasshouses and were evaluated. One new variety was selected in view of its decumbent growth habit and its attractive flower color. This seedling was propagated by the use of cuttings beginning in July 1999, and a further evaluation trial was carried out by flower potting and bedding beginning in March 2000, at the Omi RandD Center, Flower Division, of Suntory Ltd. The botanical characteristics of that plant were then examined, using the similar varieties xe2x80x98Revolution Pink-Minixe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Sunpapixe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this new Petunia plant is distinguishable from all other varieties, whose existence is known to us, and that this new plant is uniform and stable in its characteristics. The new variety of Petunia plant of the present invention was named xe2x80x98Sunchiffonxe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The main botanical characteristics of the xe2x80x98Fantasy Pink Mornxe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Erect.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 15.5 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Small.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94April to July in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 9.5 cm.
Thickness.xe2x80x94Main stem approximately 2.8 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.2 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Light yellow-green (R.H.S. 145C, J.H.S. 3503).
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Elliptic. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.2 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.2 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Upper-side color is strong yellow-green (R.H.S. 144A, J.H.S. 3507). Lower-side color is moderate yellow-green (R.H.S. 147B, J.H.S. 3513).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Slightly slanted upward.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five fissures.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Obtuse.
Lobation.xe2x80x94Medium.
Waviness of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 4.5 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Petal: deep purplish-pink (R.H.S. 68B, J.H.S. 9205) with pale purplish-pink (R.H.S. 69D, J.H.S. 9501) towards the margin. The base color of the corolla throat: yellowish-white (R.H.S. 159D, J.H.S. 1901). Outside color of the corolla tube: yellowish-white (R.H.S. 159D, J.H.S. 1901).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Color of pistil is vivid yellow-green (R.H.S. 144B, J.H.S. 3506). Color of the stamens is pale yellow (R.H.S. 158C, J.H.S. 2702).
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.0 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94Strong resistance to cold, rain, pests and disease.
The main botanical characteristics of the xe2x80x9840-1xe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Decumbent.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 5.5 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Large.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94May to August in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 16.0 cm.
Thickness.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Normal.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Light yellow-green (R.H.S. 145C, J.H.S. 3503).
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Elliptic. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.7 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.7 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Upper-side color is strong yellow-green (R.H.S. 143A, J.H.S. 3711). Lower-side color is moderate yellow-green (R.H.S. 147B, J.H.S. 3513).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Slanted upward.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five fissures.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Round.
Lobation.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Waviness of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 4.1 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Petal: pale purplish-pink (R.H.S. 76D, J.H.S. 8902). Base color of the corolla throat: yellowish-white (R.H.S. 159D, J.H.S. 1901). Outside color of the corolla tube: yellowish-white (R.H.S. 159D, J.H.S. 1901).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Color of pistil is vivid yellow-green (R.H.S. 144B, J.H.S. 3506). Color of the stamens is yellowish-white (R.H.S. 155D, J.H.S. 2501).
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.1 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.8 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94Moderate resistance to pests. Strong resistance to rain, cold, heat and diseases.
The main botanical characteristics of similar xe2x80x98Revolution Pink-Minixe2x80x99 variety used for comparison are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Decumbent.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 20 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Large.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94May to August in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 15 cm.
Thickness.xe2x80x94Main stem is approximately 2.5 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Normal.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Light yellow-green (R.H.S. 145C, J.H.S. 3503).
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Elliptic. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 5.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.0 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Upper-side color is dark olive-green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3509). Lower-side color is moderate yellow-green (R.H.S. 147B, J.H.S. 3513).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Normal.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Slanted upward.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five fissures.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Round.
Lobation.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Waviness of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 4.5 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Petal: Vivid reddish-purple (R.H.S. 71D, J.H.S. 9206). Base color of the corolla throat is pinkish-white (R.H.S. 69D, J.H.S. 9201). Outside color of the corolla tube is strong purplish-pink (R.H.S. 73B, J.H.S. 9204).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Color of pistil is vivid yellow-green (R.H.S. 144B, J.H.S. 3506). Color of stamens is yellowish-white (R.H.S. 155D, J.H.S. 2501).
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0 mm in thickness, and approximately 2.0 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94Strong resistance to cold, heat, rain and diseases. Moderate resistance to pests.
The main botanical characteristics of similar xe2x80x98Sunpapixe2x80x99 variety used for comparison are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Decumbent.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 11.5 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Large.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94April to September in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 18.0 cm.
Thickness.xe2x80x94Main stem approximately 3.2 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Normal.
Branching.xe2x80x94Many.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.2 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Light yellow-green (R.H.S. 145C, J.H.S. 3503).
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Lanceolate. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 6.1 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.7 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Upper-side color is dark olive-green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3707). Lower-side color is moderate yellow-green (R.H.S. 147B, J.H.S. 3513).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Normal.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Slanted upward.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five fissures.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Obtuse.
Lobation.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Waviness of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 6.0 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Petal: deep purplish-pink (R.H.S. 68B, J.H.S. 9205). Bottom color of the corolla throat: yellowish-white (R.H.S. 159D, J.H.S. 1901). Outside color of the corolla tube: yellowish-white (R.H.S. 159D, J.H.S. 1901).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Color of pistil is vivid yellow-green (R.H.S. 144B, J.H.S. 3506). Color of stamens is yellowish-white (R.H.S. 155D, J.H.S. 2501).
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.4 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.8 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94Strong resistance to cold, heat, rain and diseases. Moderate resistance to pests.
The new Petunia variety named xe2x80x98Sunchiffonxe2x80x99 has a decumbent growth habit, abundant branching and a great profusion of blooms with the entire plant remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time. The flowers are single and small in size. The petal color is purplish-pink. The plant has a high resistance to rain, cold, heat and diseases.
The plants described and depicted herein were propagated by the use of cuttings and were approximately seven months of age. The plants were grown in 30 cm pots and were grown outdoors from April to September and were observed during September. The plants received approximately 100 ppm of nitrogen content fertilizer each week.